Love At First Bite
by QuestionReality
Summary: Aido knew he would be in deep trouble for biting Yuuki Cross, but he couldn't have imagined just how just one little taste of the forbidden fruit could bring him so much trouble.


**Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine! Mwahahahaha -pistol whipped by Zero- Okay, okay! Sheesh. All that you see before you...belongs to Matsuri sensei.**

**A/N: _I recently started reading/watching VK, and I just love vampires, so naturally it's one of my new guilty pleasures. I'd like to thank you for reading this story, and I dearly hope that you will leave a review or some criticism on your way out. I really do appreciate feedback. I might write a second chapter, but that is completely up to you all._**

Aido often wondered what Yuuki Cross was to Kaname Kuran. He was not alone in this, though- almost everyone in the Cross Academy Night Class, and some of Kaname-sempai's avid fangirls wondered from time to time just what exactly made this girl so special to the Night Class Dorm Leader.

It was a mystery.

True, Yuuki-chan was cute, in a way. He had always thought of her as Kaname's pet, though, the way she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and such unconditional devotion. Kaname was very protective of her, but his emotions were less fathomable than Yuuki-chan's.

Aido had once had a bit of a crush on Kaname-sama, but he knew a lost cause when he saw one, and didn't dwell on it any more than he could help. When he came to Cross Academy with Kaname-sempai and the other vampires, though, and saw Yuuki-chan, something changed. There was something between them, something none of them could put their finger on no matter how they tried.

That was, until that fateful night that changed everything for Aido. The night Yuuki-chan cut her hand on a tree branch and he caught the irresistable scent of her precious blood.

Aido was just a little bit frustrated with Yuuki-chan, and jealous of how Kaname-sama treated her. Feeling reckless and rebellious, Aido bit Yuuki-chan's hand and had himself a taste of heaven. Aido knew he would be punished for this, but the moment Yuuki-chan's blood hit his tongue, he could have cared less, because at that moment his entire body tingled curiously, and the scent of Yuuki-chan and her blood and the feel of her skin against his mouth and all of it overwhelmed him. It had to be the most addicting thing he'd ever had in his mouth.

It ended almost before it began, but the moment was so powerful, so intimate, Aido looked at Yuuki-chan's face to see if there was a flicker of something there to tell him she had felt it, as well.

Even though it had only been a few droplets, it was enough to get his heart racing and even when the small amount of blood had left his system, occasionally his heart still skipped. No matter how he tried to push it out of his mind, the feel of her skin against his lips her pulse pumping a tiny trickle of blood into his mouth, the taste, the overwhelming feeling of being so close to her, like she were a part of him almost, connected by blood for that sweet instant, everything about her overwhelming his senses...No matter how he tried to block it all out, he inevitably came to dwell on it all over again. It came to him again and again- when he was being punished by Kaname-sempai, when he was supposed to be sleeping, during classes, and every single time he saw Yuuki-chan after that night.

Aido found it hard to believe that one taste of the forbidden fruit had damned him so completely. No, he told himself, nothing has changed. Yuuki-chan hadn't gotten any sweeter or prettier after the bite- he was just being ridiculous. Those big clueless eyes so quick to give away her every thought and emotion were still...glued to Kaname-sama. She was still clumsy, and still a bit annoying, and still just plain-old Yuuki-chan.

In the back of his mind, Aido made an attempt to never miss out on pointing out Yuuki-chan's flaws in an attempt to shake this little obsession of his, but it seemed he was only feeding the fire. She wasn't stupid, but she struggled with simple math. Aido could tell himself she was a hopeless twit, but the little frown she wore when she was trying to work out a problem, the way she bit her knuckle when she was frustrated, and the way her shoulders relaxed when she was finally done with her homework were...cute.

Now, noticing all this might've been bad enough, but the fact that he was hanging outside her window made it that much worse.

To get his mind off of Yuuki-chan, he flirted ferociously with both the Day and Night class girls, and tried to avoid even looking at Yuuki-chan. Anytime he passed her, though, no matter what beauty his eyes were on, he found his gaze slide away from them and drawn like magnets to Yuuki-chan.

Aido wondered why he was drawn to her so, and for a moment considered that her heart was so big, and warm, and sweet that the sweetness flowed through her veins, her very person. Everything about her was touched by that warmth, and it drew people to her like moths to a flame. Even when she wielded the Artemis rod, even when she was blowing that prefects whistle, and being loud and annoying and hopeless, you couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Aido couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Time passed, and things seemed to be normal, at least on the outside. One morning, when two men woke him up during the daylight hours to talk about a thesis he wrote, and ask him to work with them, Yuuki-chan appeared in the doorway.

Once Aido had shooed the men away, he put an arm around her neck, and teased her, asking if she'd come to let him suck her blood. He wondered what he would do if she ever did such a thing, but figured it would never happen. Before he pulled his arm away from Yuuki-chan, who was saying she'd only come to speak with Kaname-sempai, he stole the bandage from her neck so delicately she never would have noticed.

Aido fumed silently. Nevermind what Yuuki-chan was to Kaname-sempai! What was Kaname-sempai to Yuuki-chan? Besides being ceaslessly kind, polite, drop dead gorgeous, frighteningly intelligent, and mysterious.

Then Yuuki-chan told him that Kaname-sempai saved her when she was ten from a level E vampire, and it made sense. She hero-worshipped him, and she was completely smitten on top of it. Yuuki-chan would never notice Aido, not with Kaname-sempai around.

All this didn't reach his expression, and Yuuki-chan only saw him teasing her, saying that she should give all her blood to Kaname-sempai to repay him for his kindness to her. How could she know that that was the last thing he wanted her to do?

Aido knew now that Kiryu had been drinking from Yuuki-chan's neck. How much more exhillirating that must have been, to hold her close to you and drink that warm elixer pumping more generously into your mouth, to have her hold you in return. To have her let you drink her blood, willingly slaking your thirst and at the same time, making it that much worse. Aido knew that one taste was all it took to ensnare you in her unwitting charms. Her blood, so close to the surface, just under the skin...coloring her cheeks as he teased her, when he had wondered aloud if when Kaname-sempai drank her blood, she would feel ecstasy.

Her blood was meant for Kaname-sempai, wasn't it? Aido wondered as he said all this, watching her face flare up. Not simply because Kaname-sempai saved her life, but because Yuuki-chan wanted it to belong to him. She just didn't know it yet, couldn't admit it to herself. Aido saw it, though, and felt an uncharacteristic cloud of depression cast a shadow over his heart.

If and when Yuuki-chan admitted this, would she continue to waste her blood on that ex-human, Kiryu? Would she continue to insult Dorm Leader Kuran so? She probably didn't realize just what it was doing to Kaname-sempai, or to Aido. Not that she'd care what it did to the latter, though.

Then Yuuki-chan went to slap him for his audacity, but Kaname-sempai stepped in and did it for her. Being struck by someone Aido idolized, on behalf of a girl who plagued his unworthy vampire heart. It was enough to make him feel like crying, but he did not. Aido held himself in check splendidly, as all aristocrats are supposed to do, all the while wondering which would hurt worse- a smack from Yuuki-chan, or a smack from Kaname-sempai? Either one would have felt awful, but at least if Yuuki-chan had hit him, he would have gotten to feel her skin against his again, and she wouldn't have gazed at Kaname-sempai the way she did then, as if he were her knight in shining armor.

Aido burned with jealousy. He wanted to stand between them and soak up those feelings they shot towards each other when their eyes met, but it was impossible.

For the first time in his life, Aido felt every inch the cursed being Zero Kiryu thought him and all vampires.

**_A/N: ThI know it's not fantastic, but I would love to hear what you thought about it. I have a second chapter in my head, but I wonder if this would be a case of leaving well enough alone? Ah well, as I've previously stated, it's up to you. Think of this as a prequel, an epilogue, an opening chapter...because suddenly I'm not as opposed to writing another chapter as I was when I started. Perhaps it's all the caffienne?_**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read, and review, if you choose to do so. I hope that you enjoyed it! G'day, mates.**

**_QR_**


End file.
